


Never enough words

by RunningRiver



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Still bad at tagging, Whiterose, at least i’m consistent, ruby rose is sad, this author finally wrote something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningRiver/pseuds/RunningRiver
Summary: The attack from the grimm at Schnee Manor has taken more of a toll than anyone realized.And years later, Ruby and Weiss finally get their happy ending.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 31





	Never enough words

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write something happy and here it is!  
> After...that episode last Saturday I had some ideas so here they are. Also if you haven’t seen v8 c8, do not read this. there are spoilers

Ruby rose is strength, and honesty, and love. She is all of that and so much more. She is bigger than the world, and far too small to be responsible for it. 

To Weiss Schnee, she is too big for words. Words are not enough to describe her. There are not enough words for what she means to the girl. 

Ruby Rose is made up of a million parts, and her partner desperately wishes she would stop focusing on the parts, and instead realize they make up an incredible whole.

During the war, there are few moments when all seems lost. When Ruby is by Weiss’s side, she feels like she can take on the world. When she was forced away from her team after Beacon, nothing could fill the hole left in her heart while she was away.

But they are in Atlas now, more or less together, and still not broken. They are close to victory, and literally closer to Salem than they have ever been. They have no plan, only an ultimate goal: do whatever you can to stop her.

And when it looks most hopeless, the war ends. Ruby walks up to Salem, through a field of destruction, and disappears as she is enveloped in a bright white light.

Hours later, a very realistic stone statue of Salem stands in a locked underground vault, never to see the light of day again. Weiss turns, and is happy, because she can finally spend her life with the girl she loves. She can finally think about how she feels without worrying about someone dying or worse. 

But the girl she is looking for is turning in the other direction, away from her. Ruby locks herself in her room and does not come out, save to eat. She avoids all attempts for people to talk to her. Even her sister Yang, even Penny. Even Weiss.

“Ruby! Please come out. I just want to talk,” the white haired girl shouts through a locked door. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

“Leave me alone, Weiss,” a muffled voice whispers behind the door.

“Ruby, please tell me what’s wrong. You haven’t come out of your room for more than five minutes in days. Is it Salem? Did she say something to you before…”

“It’s not Salem, Weiss!” Ruby yelled, throwing open the door.

That was when Weiss saw the tears in her eyes.

“Ruby…” Weiss whispered, her mouth hidden behind her hand.

“We killed someone, Weiss. Not a Grimm. Not even one of Salem's lackeys.” She stifled a sob. 

“We killed an innocent person. Someone who was a victim, who had no say in what happened to him. That wasn’t a Grimm that attacked Penny. It was someone being controlled, manipulated. Someone who was suffering. Someone who’s eyes looked just like mine.”

Weiss takes a deep breath, suddenly understanding what has taken such a toll on Ruby. “Can I come in?”

The silver-eyes girl nods, and sits down on the bed in the room she’d been given at Schnee manor.

“Ruby, you know this wasn’t your fault, right? You did everything you could, but in the end I don’t think anyone could have saved him.”

“But what if-“

“No,” Weiss interrupts. “No what-ifs, or buts, or could-have-beens. You saved us, and there was no way you could have known what that thing really was, and no way you could have done anything to save him from Salem’s control.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Yes, we do,” Weiss said definitively. “You saw the way he acted. Whoever that was, they were fully merged with the Grimm. Even a blast from your eyes didn’t get him out.

“I know how easy it is to blame yourself for what others choose.” Weiss laughed sadly. “It’s appealing, even, because it means something can be different next time. But eventually you just take on the blame for anything that goes wrong, and you start to believe you are the cause of your own problems. And that’s not true.”

Weiss looked at Ruby, wishing more than anything she could take her pain away. “Salem did that to...whoever that was. Not you, and not me. And we couldn’t have fixed it. But we all made it out that day, alive. You, me, Nora, Penny, Blake, even Whitley and my mom were all safe because of what you did to protect us.”

Ruby smiled, even as a tear rolled down her face. “Thanks, Weiss. Listen, I’m sorry for staying away all this time. But I think I need just a little bit more time before I feel like myself again-“

She was cut off by Weiss’s hug. “You will always be yourself, Ruby. And I understand.” She headed towards the door. “I’ll always be here for you, even if I’m not, you know, here-here.”

Ruby laughed, for the first time in weeks. “Thank you.”

Weiss smiled, opening the door. “If you need me, I’ll just be out here.”

“I’ll always need you, Weiss.” Ruby grinned. “Even if you are an ice queen sometimes.”

“Hey! Don’t think just because I’m being all nice means you can tease me without retaliation. I might just have to come up with a nickname for you now.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! Something with flowers…pollen? Allergies?”

“Okay, okay, please think of bad nicknames for me somewhere else!” Ruby said, gently pushing Weiss out of her room.

“Fine, I’m going!”

As Weiss closed the door behind her, she knew she wasn’t shut off anymore. They may be separated by a wall of wood and paint, but they weren’t really apart.

Weiss left feeling better than she had since those weeks in Atlas, knowing that things were going to be okay, as long as a certain teammate of hers with red streaks in her hair was with her.

________

Weiss stood in front of a mirror, wearing the most gorgeous suit she had ever seen. It was a white dress shirt and jacket with white pants, and a light blue suit vest that matched her eyes. She had managed an eldeweiss corsage (ruby would laugh at the accidental pun) to pin onto the front of the suit, completing the ensemble. 

“Do you think it’s too much?”

Blake smiled from her chair on the other side of the room. “Ruby’s going to love it, Weiss.”

“I hope you’re right.” Weiss sighed. “Thanks for stepping in as maid of honor, Blake. When Winter called me and told me her flight was delayed, she said she felt so awful. Of course I told her, even she couldn’t control the weather.”

“Of course, Weiss. I know your sister really wanted to be here.”

“Yeah…” Weiss went back to checking her outfit in the mirror. She wanted everything to be perfect.

“Okay, she said with a deep breath, “Give me the rundown of how everything’s going.”

“Well, Blake said, taking out a notebook she had in her pocket. “Oscar is taking his job as ring bearer very seriously.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Last time I saw, he was sitting at a table in the corner, making one of those little green force fields anytime someone got close.”

Weiss let out a laugh. “What are we going to do with that kid?”

“Hey, it’s better than what he did at mine and Yang’s wedding! He put the rings in a locked box and then lost the key. He only found it 10 minutes before the ceremony. Talk about cutting it close.”

“Well, he was just being cautious after Zwei ate the rings at Nora and Ren’s wedding when he left them unattended.”

Blake chuckled. “We really have been through a lot, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, we have…” Weiss said, her tone more serious.

“Weiss,” Blake said, meeting the nervous woman’s eyes. “It’s okay. We won! The war’s been over for six years. You deserve to be happy and live life with an awesome wife. I should know,” she said, grinning at the photo of her and Yang on their wedding day on her scroll’s lockscreen.

“I know, it’s just…” Weiss sighed. “I never thought this day would come. The chances of us making it out of the war, let alone winning, were so slim. And she’s so perfect, and amazing, and I just…”

“You just what?”

“I just don’t want to mess things up.”

Blake’s eyes widened suddenly in understanding. “Weiss, Ruby said yes because she loves you. Listen, I know what it’s like to love someone so awesome, you don’t even feel like you deserve that love. You start to doubt yourself.

“But there’s no doubt that Ruby cares about you more than you’ll ever know. I see the way she looks at you, and it’s the same way Yang looks at me sometimes. You’re the light of each other’s life, and that’s why you’re getting married!

“Now come on,” Blake said, pulling Weiss towards the door. “It’s almost time for the two of you to be officially married!”

Weiss couldn’t help but smile at that.

And so she opened the door, walked down the hallway that lead to the main door, and prepared to step into the greenhouse where the ceremony would be held. The two had planned on having an outdoor wedding, but they had forgotten that it tends to snow in November, and they were right. A massive storm had hit the night before, but the life-filled greenhouse was as beautiful as ever.

She opened the fogged-up glass door, and saw Ruby…

Wearing the most amazing suit she had ever seen.

It seemed simple at first, a black jacket and pants with a white dress shirt and a tie in Ruby’s signature red. But when she turned, Weiss saw what it really was. Every other thread was intertwined with a shimmering red thread, making it look like Ruby was shifting in color right before her eyes. She had no idea how whoever had made the suit had done it, but it was a stunning result. 

Although nothing could be quite as amazing as the woman wearing it.

Ruby turned as music began to play, and Weiss saw Yang playing the piano in the corner, gentler than she had ever seen her. She flashed Weiss a stunning smile, and all other sounds drained away save for the gorgeous music making its way to her ears as she focused on Ruby.

“Hey,” Weiss whispered as she arrived at the raised piece of wood they had brought in for the two to stand on.

“Hey back at you,” Ruby said teasingly with a smile.

As it turned out, a certain Doctor Polendina was registered to legally perform marriages. Opting for someone they knew over hiring a stranger, he had agreed happily to perform the ceremony. Weiss knew he was talking, but she couldn’t hear a word over the radiance of Ruby’s smile.

She did look up as she heard the words she had been waiting for. “You may now say your vows.”

“Oh! Well, I guess I’ll start.” Weiss’s hands shook as she brought out the cards she had written the vows on, just in case. Ruby grabbed them when she saw how shaky Weiss was, and she put away the cards. She had had them memorized for weeks, anyway.

“Ruby Rose.” She took a deep breath. “I love you. I know I’ve said it before, but that has never been truer than it is right now. Before I met you, love was like a candle in a cracked lantern for me. I could only ever hope to carry that light, but never feel its warmth. But you came, and you shattered that glass. And suddenly, every trace of ice and coldness inside of me melted.

“My heart is forever warm and full, because you came into my life. I am so glad that I get to spend it with you, Petal. And I’ll say it again. I love you.”

Weiss hadn’t noticed, but the greenhouse was silent. She didn’t think what she had written could ever sum up how much she valued the time she spent with Ruby, but apparently their guests disagreed. Weiss even saw a few tears.

“Wow.” The woman turned her head at the break in the silence, to see Ruby speaking. “Well, I don’t know if I can follow that, but...here goes nothing.”

Ruby cleared her throat, from what sounded like the faintest hint of tears, happy ones.

“Weiss Schnee. Ice Queen sounds like such an ironic nickname after that speech, doesn’t it?”

The crowd let out a laugh, despite the room being filled with such emotion moments earlier.

“Weiss, my love, my world. You are my balance, and my best friend. And it didn’t take long for me to figure out you were so much more. I have never seen you as cold, even that first day we met. I’m usually very good with words, but I don’t think words could ever be enough for the way I feel about you. 

“I don’t think I believe in destiny, but considering the number of coincidences it took for us to even meet, I may have to rethink how I feel about that. I love you so much.”

Now it was Weiss’s turn to tear up. She cleared her throat and turned to Polendina for the words she had been so desperately waiting to hear.

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride.”

And Ruby did, turning Weiss into a grinning mess.

__________

“Where are we going?” Weiss said with a laugh. “It’s snowing outside! Why do you want to go out there?”

“Oh come on, Ice Queen, don’t you trust me?” Ruby teased, smiling.

“I do.”

“Okay, then just follow me.”

Ruby pulled Weiss along as she laughed softly, happier than she’d ever been. 

As they stepped outside, the snow fell softly around them, as they were shielded by the awning of the building.

“Come on!” Ruby laughed.

“You want to go in the snow? In these?” Weiss gestured to the suits they were both still wearing.

“Well...yeah! Come on, I bet it’s even more beautiful towards the center of town. It was all decorated with string lights when we drove past it earlier”

“Well, alright then.” Weiss smiled. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

Ruby blushed, even in the cold of the below freezing outdoors. The two made their way towards town, grinning and giggling all the way. They finally arrived in a quaint town square, with stores and planted trees lit up with glowing lights.”

“Oh,” Ruby gasped, her breath taken away by the beautiful little square. Weiss saw a woman playing soft guitar music on the steps of one of the stores. She walked over and offered her a few yen, saying “Can you play something slow?”

The woman smiled. “Of course.” She started a soft tune on her instrument, perfect for dancing.

“May I have this dance?” Weiss said, holding her hand out to Ruby, who grinned. 

“You may.”

Weiss pulled Ruby into a gentle waltz as they danced around the court, and Ruby started to change things up.

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked with a gentle laugh.

“I’m changing up the steps. What do you think?”

“I think...it’s perfect,” Weiss said gently.

The two stayed dancing for who knows how long, a smile never leaving their faces. The snow kept falling, but neither of them felt even a hint of the cold.


End file.
